


hypnosis

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Who am I, howon isnt an asshole in this, oh wow its not hojong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: In a world run by Alphas, Omegas are left to fend for themselves. Their submissive tendancies left them defenseless to alphas, most of them giving themselves body and soul to their alpha leaders.Quick witted, sarcastic and words often brash, Lee Sungjong stands out among the submissive omegas. This catches the eye of Kim Myungsoo, an alpha who puts on a timid appearance and is adored by all, but his true alpha colours have never been shown before. He makes it is his mission to expose Sungjongs submissive nature and keep it all to himself.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> lets see if i actually get around to writing this one
> 
> i know hojong is dead so ill just move onto myungjong.... FOR NOW....

The snow fell the same as every other winter day, the coldness of the air biting Sungjongs cheeks. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, pulling his coat tighter to his body, Sungjong stood outside the building of his first ever college lecture. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. His hands were clammy under his gloves even though they were freezing to touch. Everytime he reached for the door he was so nervous he pulled away again. Why was he being like this? Usually he was confident, but meeting new people and knowing they would judge him scared the living daylights out of him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "This is your chance." He whispered to himself. "This is your chance to fit in." 

Eventually, Sungjong reached for the handle, just as someone else gripped it. He turned to face them and noticed a boy holding the door open for him. He was extremely handsome and looked about the same age, maybe a little older. His dark hair flopped down over his forehead, which Sungjong could see was sweaty and his cheeks were crimson red. Smiling, he gestured for Sungjong to go through the door. "Ladies first."

Sungjongs eyes widened, shocked. He glared at him. "Actually, I'm a boy." His words were muffled under his scarf.

A puzzled look appeared on the others face. "Huh? Sorry, could you speak up a bit?"

Moving his scarf away, now angry Sungjong repeated "I'm a boy!" The boys face held the confused expression for a moment before his face turned an even deeper colour of red.

"I'm so sorry! It's just... I couldn't see your face properly under your scarf is all." The boy covered his face in embarrassment. Rolling his eyes, Sungjong made his way into the building. Over his nervousness, now he was just annoyed. The boy shouted, "Wait!" But Sungjong continued walking.

 

The boy watched as Sungjong stormed away. Smirking, he said to himself, "He's the one." 


	2. chapter 1

Cherry blossoms fell from the trees and the breeze rustled the branches. Walking past multiple couples kissing as the flower petals floated towards them made Sungjong almost die. Any sign of PDA always made him cringe, always looking the other way. Even if he liked the people who showed it, he couldn't be anywhere near them without looking in another direction feeling disgusted. If Sungjong had learned anything in college so far, it was that even people who barely know each other will become a couple in spring.

"Sungjong!" Someone called out from behind him. He turned around and saw his classmate Lee Howon running towards him. They didn't have much in common but they sat together on their first day and just kind of stuck together. Howons face was red from running and when he reached Sungjong he stopped immediately and bent over, breathing heavily. "Why - didn't - you - wait - for - me?" He said in between breaths

Howon was handsome, thick eyebrows and a strong jawline made him look really manly, the total opposite of Sungjong. Maybe that's why they became friends, they do say opposites attract. Sungjon folded his arms. "Well you were out drinking until god knows what time so I didn't think you would come." 

"Yeah... But it's fun to go out, you should come with me one time. Try and make some new friends." Howon put his arm around Sungjong and pulled him in closer. Sungjong pushed him away. "Oh yeah, PDA freak." Howon chuckled. 

"No I'd rather not... I'm fine with just you." Sungjong looked at his feet as he walked. Howon had accepted him gladly, accepting his differences straight away. He was so scared everyone would judge him again, he never wanted to get to know anyone in case they left him again, but he and Howon just gravitated towards each other. 

"Come on Sungjong!" Howons deep laugh rippled through the air. "You'll need to get to know people sometime. Don't worry. None of my friends will be mean to you. They're all really nice." 

"But they're all older than me! It'll be embarrassing." Sungjong almost whined. 

"I'm older than you too! And I'm not mean, am I?" 

Sungjong pouted. "I beg to differ."

Laughing, Howon said, "Sungjong, I know you don't like to admit it, but you can be so cute!" He ruffled the youngers hair.

"No I'm not." Sungjongs face went red. He really hated that. 

"Whatever. Let's just get to class." 

 

In class, Sungjong and Howon sat in their usual seats waiting for the professor to come. Majoring in psychology, their classes were filled with mostly slackers who didn't know what else to pick. Many in the class expected pyschology to be easy and were proved wrong as soon as they entered their first lecture. 

"Ugh why is he always late..." Sungjong mumbled, checking the time on his watch. Just then Howon stood up, waving. "Wha-! What are you doing, stupid?!" Sungjong pulled on Howons jacket to get him to sit. He searched the room to see who his friend was waving at. Just then he noticed a group of boys standing at the door like they were looking for someone. 

"Dongwoo! Over here!" Howon called out. One of the boys turned to face them, and his face burst into a dumb but endearing smile. He rushed over, the others stayed and talked among themselves. One of them was looking right as Sungjong. He recognised the boys face but he didn't know him, not well anyway. The stare made Sungjong squirm in his seat. Not knowing what was going on he looked away from the boy and stared down at his textbook. 

"Howon!" Dongwoo smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. "I'm suprised you're even here after last night." He laughed. "I thought you'd be in bed for 3 days or something with the amount of soju you drank. It was so funny!" Dongwoo grinned.

"Yeah," Howon chuckled, "So what are you doing here?"

Dongwoo pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Howon. "You left this at the bar last night. After you left I noticed and couldn't come by, so I thought I'd just give it to you now... Anyway, are you coming again tonight?"

Sungjong kept his head down during this whole conversation focusing on his book that was upside down. 

"Probably, I'm not doing anything else." Howon smiled. "Sungjong is coming too!" He placed a hand on Sungjongs back and patted it.

Sungjong shook his head. "Actually I'm no-" He was cut off by Dongwoos excited voice. 

"Oh you are?" Dongwoo grinned. "I've heard a lot about you, I'm glad we'll get to meet you properly." Sungjong smiled meekly, not wanting to disappoint the overly excited guy. He was like a puppy. How could you turn down that? "So, I'll see you guys tonight!" Dongwoo waved goodbye as he left. 

Sungjong smacked Howon as soon as the boys left. "What did you do that for?"

"I'm only trying to help you!" Howon rubbed where Sungjong smacked him, "You don't want to go through college with just me, do you?" Sungjong just looked down. "Come on, it'll be fun! Did Dongwoo seem like a bad guy?" 

"Well... No. But one of your friends was staring at me! It was weird..." Sungjong said quietly.

"Don't let that put you off! I told them about you, he was probably just putting a face to a name. And with your cute exterior he was probably surprised about how much of a devil you are!" 

"Shut up." Sungjong crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't like that..." 

"Whatever you say." Howon chuckled. 

"Maybe that boy was just an alpha", Sungjong thought to himself. That made him nervous. Howon was an alpha too, but he treated Sungjong like a normal human being, but lots of alphas on campus acted like omegas are only here on this planet for them to play with. It was uncomfortable. If any of Howons friends were like that Sungjong wouldn't know what to do. Sungjong didn't know how to describe it, but it was like that boy was staring right into his soul. He'd met alphas who had a strong aura before, but never like that. It was like it was piercing right through him. Did he like Sungjongs scent that much? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was okay... i dont know why im trying another full fic rather than a one shot since i always end up never finishing it.. i really hope i see this one through


End file.
